Am I really just a tool of destruction?
by Michika0Amaya
Summary: 1 year after Advent Children. the silver haired men bring out their new favorite toy. what will happen now? and will she want to kill cloud and his gang? please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_Take a deep breath. Breathe._

"Yoshi? Are you alright?" the tall handsome man asked as he knelt next to the body on the floor.

"Yes, just…give me a minute." The body said shifting slightly.

"You don't have to push yourself so hard." The man replied sighing.

"Yes I do. Mother is displeased with me. I have to get stronger." The body snapped back.

"When will you learn? Mother made you for a reason! She will not turn her back on that." He said losing his temper. "Get some rest. You're no help to us dead."

"Kadaj?" Yoshi asked the leaving figure.

"Yea?"

"I…nothing, never mind." Yoshi answered dropping her head.

"See you tomorrow." He stepped down the staircase and disappeared.

_Is it really like that? Or am I really a failu__re?_

_

* * *

_

A/N**: I really need to ressist the urge to write more stories. but man it feels good to start. please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Diclaimer: I do not own anything but yoshiryu.

* * *

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP

A hand slammed down on the alarm clock, smashing it to bits. A head poked out of under the covers after winning the battle. Long blonde hair fell over the eyes, one, gold, and the other a deep red. She groaned. "Mom's going to be so pissed," she said looking at the pieces of her alarm clock.

"Yoshi, it's time to get up! You're going to miss the bus!" You could hear the call clearly from upstairs.

She scrambled out of her bed, tripped on her backpack and started falling. Acting on instinct she somersaulted, landing on her feet. "Whoa." Yoshi jumped over some items, books, clothes, manga's, and stood in front of her mirror. She tore a brush through her hair. When finished Yoshi dug around the junk scattered all over her floor. "Where is it!" she looked every where on her floor, smiling she pulled a thick notebook out of her dirty clothes hamper. "Found ya!" she had taken a quiz on the internet after her friend had begged her on her hands and knees to take it. Yoshi thought it was silly but not wanting to be annoyed all day asked her to leave the room so she could answer truthfully. She called her friend back in after getting the "results". It said she was 90 physic and should keep a dream journal to write down her every dream in. Her friend asked her if she wrote something every morning. Even though she hated to admit it she was starting to like writing them down. She grabbed a pencil and opened her notebook.

"YOSHI, hurry!" her mom yelled.

"I'm coming!" she yelled back. Yoshi got up and changed into some decent clothes. Stuffing the last of her textbooks in her backpack, CD player in hand she jumped around to get to her door. Running up the stairs she shot out the front door. Stopping she ran back and yelled, "Err, mom my alarm clock's broken, thanks bye!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but yoshiryu

Her head hit the desk for about the millionth time. The teacher unfortunately noticed, "Yoshiryu Striker! If you fall asleep one more time you're heading to the principals office!"

_Curse this stupid teacher! I wouldn't fall asleep if he weren't talking about the most boring subject in world history._ Yoshi looked at the clock. _One minute…fifty seconds…thirty to go…ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, and one!_

**Ding, ding!**

The teacher sighed; probably sad he just lost his tortured guinea pigs. Poor teach. Everyone else however cheered; hey you can't blame them it's the last day of school! I dashed out of the room and headed to my locker. I scanned the huge mob of students. I dodged silly string, and nuggies, I ducked as one of those not so playful punches from the football team was directed towards me,_ Stupid jerks._ Then I finally made it to my locker. Suddenly I was being rammed into by the one and only clumsy Sara.


	4. Chapter 4

I helped her pick herself up off the floor. "Hey, Sara."

"Yoshi, are you coming to the mall with me? Please!

I sighed she had been bugging me about her end of year mall trip. "Fine."

"Yes thank you!"

I turned around to unlock our locker. "Hey, Sara?"

She turned her head to look at me. "Yeah?"

"Is this yours?" I held up a necklace. It was very pretty. A shiny silver chain, decorated with a small glowing ball dangling from it.

"No, I've never seen it before." She turned her attention back to the person talking to her.

I should take it back to the lost and found._ "Here take this, it'll lead you here when your ready to come back." I took it from his hand. It started **singing.** Necklaces don't sing. He laughed, "The thing seems to have found the one it believes is right." _I snapped out of the daze. I remember that, I thought it was a dream. I never saw the necklace before this. I put it on and look into the hanging mirror in the locker. It was part of Sara's side of the locker. Sara and I have been locker partners since junior high. I liked being locker partners, she never objected with my dark gory pictures of various anime shows, or the millions of notebooks. I stuffed everythingfrom my locker into my backpack and started for the door. The feeling of the sun on my face felt relieving. I pulled out my CD player and started walking home.

Peep the style and the kids checking for it  
The number one question is  
How could you ignore it  
We drop right back in the cut  
Over basement tracks  
With raps that got you backing this up like  
(rewind that)  
We're just rolling with the rhythm  
Rise from the ashes of the stylistic division  
With these non-stop lyrics of life living  
Not to be forgotten  
But still unforgiven  
But in the meantime there are those who wanna  
Talk this and that  
So I suppose it gets to a point  
Feelings gotta get hurt  
And get dirty with the people spreading the dirt  
(It goes)

Try to give you warning  
But everyone ignores me  
(Told you everything loud and clear)  
But nobody's listening  
Call to you so clearly  
But you don't want to hear me  
(Told you everything loud and clear)  
But nobody's listening

I got a  
Heart full of pain  
Head full of stress  
Handful of anger  
Held in my chest  
And everything left is a waste of time  
I hate my rhymes  
(But I hate everyone else's more)  
I'm riding on the back of this pressure  
Guessing that it's better  
I cant keep myself together  
Because all of this stress  
Gave me something to write on  
The pain gave me something  
I could set my sights on  
You never forget the blood sweat and tears  
The uphill struggle over years  
The fear and the trash talking  
And the people it was to  
And the people that started it  
Just like you

I got a  
Heart full of pain  
Head full of stress  
Handful of anger  
Held in my chest  
Uphill struggle  
Blood, sweat and tears  
Nothing to gain  
Everything to fear  
(Coming at you)

Disclaimer: I do not own the linkin park song nobody's listening, or anything else but Yoshi and Sara.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters, anyone else is mine.

"I want a detailed report on Yoshiryu." A young woman said walking gracefully into the room. She looked around, the room was a rather large room jam-packed with computers and the most advanced technology you could find on any planet. She looked into each curious face in the room.

"Yes, Mother!" The man to her right shouted pleased to finally have something to do.

"Thank you Christapher," she nodded pleased to have high spirits in the dreary room. She turned to a young girl, "Yumi, could you do me a favor and send for Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz?"

"Yes, Mother," she turned and left on her mission.

* * *

Kadaj sat on his black leather couch his clothes slightly squeaking against it. He swiftly got up and went to a desk that sat against the wall, it was an elegant desk very old fashioned. He opened the smallest drawer and pushed a button in the back. The desk top opened to reveal weapons, polish and other tools. He reached in and took his sword back to the couch with him along with polish and the sharpener tools.

There was a knock at his door he looked up. "Kadaj, Mother wishes to see us." His brother Yazoo shouted from behind the door. Kadaj just sat and ignored him; he wasn't feeling well enough to see her. He sighed as the knocking started up again. "I hear it's about Yoshi." Now that got him up. He was out the door before Yazoo could knock again. Yazoo shook his head, "Hmmp if I knew that was all it takes I would've been out of here a lot faster."

* * *

As I was walking down the road I sang along to ever song my CD player sang to me. I felt the strange feeling of being alone even though I knew that I was getting odd looks from the people I passed. Most of the songs were in a completely different language. I decided that I would just let my feet carry me where they pleased. When I finally came out of my daze my music had ended and I found myself in a huge meadow. I lay down in the swaying grass my eyelids started to droop and I fell into my dreams.

* * *

My AN: this is a short chapter but hey it's there. Anyway next chapter will be soon. 


	6. Chapter 6

Yoshi what are you doing? I turned around. Kadaj sat next to me on the bench. "You're training with Yazoo doesn't start until morning."

"Oh," in surprised I nearly fell of the hard stone bench. I started blushing, "no…nothing I was…I was singing." I laughed the sound echoing and sounding too loud. "I suck pretty bad don't I?" I avoided his gaze and focused on where I was. We were in a garden, weeping willows making it hard to see anything, and a stream feeding all the plants nearby. The other plants were a variety but, nearly everything shone blue in the moonlight. When I looked up the stars shone beautifully. The brightest you could ever get. I shivered from the nippy breeze. "Wow," I felt Kadaj's eyes on me.

"What?" he asked his voice sounded slightly alarmed.

I lowered my gaze to meet his, "I never realized the full beauty of this place." I blushed when I thought through my words again. 'Why'd I say that? That's not normal for me'

I heard Kadaj chuckle slightly. The breeze flipped my long blonde hair lazily, spreading my bang in both my eyes. Kadaj moved it back to cover my right red eye.

"Is it beautiful enough for you to sing in?" his voice sounded like silk.

I blushed, "I'm horrible at it."

"Please," he pleaded.

"I don't know anything." I was embarrassed.

"What where you singing before I interrupted?" his eyes never left my face.

"Ah," I tried to think up another excuse, "Oh, fine. You win." A triumphant smile broke out on his face.

_Come with me in the twilight of a summer night for awhile_

_Tell me of a story never ever told in the past_

_Take me back to the land_

_Where my yearnings were born_

_The key to open the door is in your hand_

_Now fly me there_

_Fanatics find their heaven in never ending storming wind_

_Auguries of destruction be a lullaby for rebirth_

_Consolations, be there_

_In my dreamland to come_

_The key to open the door is in your hand_

_Now take me there_

_I believe in fantasies invisible to me_

_In the land of misery I'm searchin' for the sign_

_To the door of mystery and dignity_

_I'm wandering down, and searchin' down the secret sun_

_Come with me in the twilight of a summer night for awhile_

_Tell me of a story never ever told in the past_

_Take me back to the land_

_Where my yearnings were born_

_The key to open the door is in your hand_

_Now take me there_

_To the land of twilight

* * *

_

"Hey! Sleepy head! Time for you to wake up or you'll catch cold." The voice was unfamiliar to me but I decided to obey and open my eyes. A very pretty girl was standing over me. I groaned.

"What time is it?" I slowly sat up.

"Around 5:00." The girl answered.

"5:00!" I shot up to my feet, "oh crap I'm grounded for sure now!" the girl giggled.

"Well sleepy head. Do you come here often?" her voice was beautiful. As she spoke her black hair played along with the wind flowing like a rip in the sky. Her blue eyes were misty which accented her beauty even more.

"Ah not really." I was distracted for a moment. "I kinda just wandered here. I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all, these fields belong to my grandmother. For some reason I can always feel so peaceful here I want to fall asleep too!" she was giggling again, she flopped down next to me. "Maybe that necklace will lead you here again."

I was confused again, "my necklace?"

"Yes, I can sense a strong power from it." She sighed. "You probably think I'm crazy."

"No, kinda, yeah," I admitted.

She giggled, "My family comes from a long line of priestesses. I happen to be the strongest of my family for a long time."

"Wow that's really cool." I was really impressed.

"Well you probably need to go." She got up. "You should get home."

I groaned and headed out of the meadow. "See you later!" I called to the girl but when I turned around she was gone. 'A priestess, huh that's awesome.'

* * *

A/N: i don't own anything but my own characters. hope you liked the knew chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

"Yoshi!" the call came from up stairs. "What are you doing?" my mother's head poked out the door.

"I'm singing." I blushed. What if I was too loud?

"Why are you doing it in the basement?" her questions were getting annoying again. I felt my temper rise quickly.

"Because I feel like it! Now will you leave me alone?" I realized what I said a moment too late.

Her cold glare felt like a slap to my mind. "Young lady what did you just say."

"Nothing," my fear rose slightly.

Her glare intensified, "your father will whip you for sure for that." She turned and went back up the stairs. I waited for a few minutes before I crumpled to the floor. Another beating, I winced at the thought. I ran to my room. This is it, I'm running. I don't care what they all said. I gathered the few clothes that I had and blankets. I waited until my mother was in her room to run to the garage and grabbed the best bike. As I rode I realized how childish I was being. Where will I go? Sara's mom would call my parents then I'd get the worst beating of my life. I clutched the necklace, maybe I could find that priestess and that meadow. I figured that was my best bet.

I groaned as I felt almost every bump on the hard ground underneath me. I stretched when I heard a soft giggle and sat up.

"Why are you always sleeping?" the priestess was sitting next to me in the meadow. I laid back down and put both hands behind my head and closed my eyes. My answer was strange even to my own ears

"When I'm asleep I go to a world completely different from our own. No one there treats me as dirt or dust in the way, I'm respected there." I sighed as I thought of my dream.

"Is it called Jenova?" her question startled me. Her face was serious and made me a little confused.

"Ye-yeah, how'd you know?" I sat up again to look at her better. She ignored my question and stood up. She offered her hand to help me stand.

"Do you want to go there for real?" I to her hand and stood. "We can never come back." Her warning gave me chills.

"Yes," I nodded, "I want to go." She frowned slightly but didn't argue

"Close your eyes." I did as she said. My heart was pounding against my rib cage. Suddenly I felt dizzy and my head felt as if it would explode. My legs gave out underneath me, I felt the darkness overwhelm me and I lost consciousness.

The light burned my eyes and I closed them. My hand reached up to rub them. I opened them again and the light wasn't as painful.

"Yoshi? Are you awake?" the voice was unmistakable.

"Oh!" I sat up too fast and felt dizzy as the blood flowed down. I shook off the dizziness and looked around.

"Are you okay, Sakura said you fainted." Kadaj was sitting next to me leaning on the bed I was on. I groaned as I fell back against the pillows. "What's wrong?" his voice was anxious.

"It didn't work I'm still dreaming. When I wake up I'm going to be cold and probably wet. I'm gonna get a beating when I get home and won't be able to move for the rest of the day." I sighed and cringed as I thought of what was going to happen.

Kadaj frowned, "you're not asleep. You're here to stay, I hope."

"Really, prove it." I watched as Kadaj thought for a minute. "See you can't" I looked at him and he smirked.

"Fine, if you want it like that. I guess your going to miss your training with Yazoo." His smirk grew as my face showed my horror. "You're late already." He stood up. "Your clothes are in that closet over there." He pointed to a door at the opposite side of the room. He turned and left the room closing the door behind him. I scrambled to the closet and found the most amazing clothes. There was a huge selection, from dresses to simple yet elegant shirts to amazingly comfortable pants. I grabbed a simple t-shirt and jeans. I grabbed the holster and gun on the nightstand, strapping it to my thigh. I ran out the door, I skidded to a stop and ran back I grabbed some leather gloves and strapped on some shoes. I ran out the door again. 'Everything is just like in my dream!' I thought as I ran down the path. I waved to the daycare children and their caretakers. I arrived out of breath and with a huge smile on my face. Yazoo was preparing targets on the other side of a large field. I was given a bear hug by someone behind me. I flipped them over onto their back. Loz laid there looking dazed.

"Oh crap, I'm sorry Loz!" I knelt down to help him. He stood up and smiled.

"You've gotten better Yoshiryu!" he hugged me again, I smiled into his chest.

"Alright enough flirting, Yoshi you got fast moving ones today." Yazoo took out his gun and test fired the targets, which were moving very quickly. The targets he fired at had holes through the bull's-eye. I groaned, I loaded my gun, walking up to the stand in front of the targets. I raised my gun and fired, I was almost on all the bull's-eyes. I growled and reloaded. The targets were replaced and I fired again. They had hardly moved.

"Urgg, damn it!" I took a few deep breaths.

"Maybe we should slow them down." Yazoo suggested.

"No, one more time." I relaxed and started to sing in my head.

bara no kubiwa tsunagete gin no kusari kuwaete

koyoi mo hitori hateru anata ga nikurashii

hizamazuite onameyo nigai ai no shizuku wo

tenshi ni hodokosu aoi DORESA-JYU

jibun to iu hitsugi no naka kokoro wa mata ugoiteru

chigireta hane wa gekkou ni ikikaeri urumu wa

Yami yori mo kowai no wa kodoku.

I fired; they were exactly in the middle. I smirked and smacked Loz on my way out.

* * *

A/N: i don't own anything except my characters. this song is kinjirareta asobi from ali project. here's the translation:

Put on the collar of roses, and bite upon the silver chain  
Another one will die tonight--you are despicable  
Kneel down and lick the bitter drops of love  
A blue dressage performed for the Angels

Within the casket called Myself, my soul yet moves  
Torn wings revive in the moonlight and grow wet  
More than darkness solitude is to be feared


	8. Chapter 8

disclaimer: i own no one but yoshi and kazuo.

* * *

I took a small break, trying to catch my breath. My arms burned with the weight of the broad sword. My break was cut short as Kadaj attacked. I blocked and nearly fell over. Seeing my disadvantage Kadaj swiped his legs underneath mine. I stumbled and he attacked again. My arms shook with the weight of him and my sword. I shouted a battle cry and threw him off of me. I ran after him as he jumped back. I swung at him and he ducked, running up underneath the sword. I flipped back, barely avoiding his sword. I kneeled and gasped for air. He ran at me and his sword stopped mid swing. He pushed on the invisible wall and grunted.

"You shouldn't exhaust your strength with a barrier. You might need it later." he circled the barrier. My breathing slowed and I prepared myself to let down the barrier. I ran out of the area and the wall disappeared. Kadaj came at me and I ran at him. Sparks flew as our swords connected. Sweat dripped into my eyes and stung them. I shook my head and pushed harder. He jumped back as I swung my foot to kick him, I smirked. Flying after him I caught him by surprise as he landed. I tripped him and the point of my sword stopped at his throat.

"You shouldn't fall into other's traps." I mocked.

"Very well done. As a reward we will practice dual wielding tomorrow." I allowed him to stand."You've improved quiet a bit." I smiled. I loved dual wielding!

"So I'm all done today?" I hoped, I had already finished all the lessons.

"Not quite. I want to show you something." confusion showed on my face. I followed him to the storage area and put away the broad sword. Now that I looked at it I couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny?" kadaj asked.

"That sword looks like someone was trying to compensate for something" I giggled again. Kadaj led me out of the storage room. I followed him down a well traveled path. He then stopped, I bumped into him. He turned around and blindfolded me. "Waa-What's this for?" I asked, startled.

"Just in case." he said. He led me around giving warnings for anything that was going to trip me or I might run into. Finally he took it off, I looked around. There were many machines humming around me. I stared at them fascinated.

"What is this place?" I asked turning.

"This is the place we use to send our souls to different worlds." he explained.

"Like with Gaia?" I asked.

"Yeah, but we mainly focused on Midgar." he walked around.

"Mother is planning on sending you on a mission." he smiled at me.

"Really?!" I jumped in circles. "A real mission at last!" I smiled. "So how do these things work?" I asked

"Ah, well I'm not the person to ask." Kadaj seemed to be confused.

"Well who else am I supposed to ask?" I looked around again, the room was empty.

"I'll tell you." an older man appeared from the opened door.

"Ah, Kazuo, I'm so glad you're here." Kadaj said.

"You can tell me how this thing works?" I asked, suspicious.

"Why yes, my dear lady." the old man was suddenly holding my hand. He leaned in close to me as I leaned away. Kadaj grabbed the back of the man's lab coat, he seemed annoyed.

"Don't you dare." he threatened. I felt a little angry at the man.

"Oh, sorry I didn't know she was already taken." Kadaj seemed surprised and dropped the man. Heat grew on my cheeks as I blushed. The man held out his hand. "I'm Kazuo." I shook his hand.

"Um, I'm Yoshiryu, everyone calls me Yoshi though." I answered his questioning gaze.

"Yoshiryu, I like that name for a girl." (Note: yoshiryu is a boys name. A variation of yoshiruo.) My cheeks heated up even more. "Well shall I explain how this wonderful machine works." he smiled. "I hear you are a wiz at electronics." I nodded. The day passed quickly and before I knew it Kadaj had returned to pick me up. He blindfolded me and took me back.

"Hey Kadaj?" I asked as he led me through the town.

"Yeah?" he prompted me to continue walking.

"Why do I have separate living quarters from the other girls?" I asked. "I mean most of them are all together in one building." I felt Kadaj's hands leave my back. Automatically I turned, even though I couldn't see him.

"Well, because you are different." I could almost hear his smile. His hands lifted the blindfold. We were back at my hut. I turned back to Kadaj. "I'll talk to Mother about your mission and find out more." he waved at me. "Good night."

"Night." I said quickly before he disappeared. I felt suddenly tired, I had completely run out of adrenaline. I stumbled back to the hut and fell into the bed. I didn't even get to undress, as I hit the mattress I fell asleep.

* * *

Hands shook me awake and I heard shouting. I sat up quickly. Kadaj stood next to me, he sighed in relief.

"Good you're awake. We need to go _now."_ he gathered a few of my things into a bag.

"What?! Why?" I asked standing up to help.

"I'll explain on the way." he slapped my hands from the zipper of the bag. He zipped it smoothly and threw it onto my back. I stumbled with the weight. He grabbed my arm and flung me on his back while he ran out of the house. Heat blew into my face, when I opened my eyes fire was everywhere.

"Kadaj! What's going on?!" I asked in a panic.

"We're under attack." he answered finally.

"How? No one knows about us." I said.

"Apparently someone knew." he ran faster through a group of soldiers. We ran into a building and a door clicked behind us. I realized this was the same room I was in yesterday, but everything was completely different. The machines were broken and giving off sparks, and the room was in shambles. He ran on through the building, as we went down the stairs I realized that this place had a lot of secrets. Kadaj stopped when we reached a group of people. Everyone surrounded a woman. I understood that she was Mother. She looked at me then Kadaj.

"Is she ready?" she asked him. He shook his head.

"No I don't think so. There's not enough training yet." I felt confused.

"Not ready for what?" I asked.

"Never you mind." Mother said. "Congratulations, your first mission begins now." shock covered my face.

"But the machines are broken." Kadaj said. Mother thought for a moment.

"Kazuo, are the other ones ready?" she asked as she turned, I saw Kazuo behind her.

"What! No, we haven't tested them yet!" he shook his head.

"Well we will have to test them now." she said

"No I won't. It's too dangerous, I won't allow it." Kadaj said. Mother shot her arm at him and he flew across the room.

"Don't be so cocky as to speak back to me!" she yelled. Fear gripped my stomach and I worried if Kadaj was okay. He stood slowly and bowed to Mother.

"I'm very sorry." he said. I stood amazed at how easily he gave in. I was grabbed by the arm and dragged to another room. They tossed me into a glass container. It closed and filled with a liquid. I pounded on the glass. They all ignored it except Kadaj, who looked torn between anger and sadness. I suddenly felt tired, I tried to keep my eyes open but found it impossible.

"No, I don't want to..." I never finished my sentence as the darkness swam over me.


	9. Chapter 9

i don't own ff7 ac. i do own my characters and story line though. hehe yay!

The cold rain bit into my cloaked back. I shivered and looked up, the sky flashed and the light stung my eyes. A sudden pain spit across my right shoulder and back. I gripped my shoulder tightly. I gasped as the pain intensified and then receded. I looked at my surroundings. I was in an alley filled with boxes and garbage. A shadow blocked the warm light and I shivered. A large man stood in front of me. He grabbed me roughly by the arm and shook me.

"Back again eh?" his words were slurred together and his breath stank. "I aint lettin you get nothin this time." he slapped me across my cheek. He lifted me to his face. He looked dazed and strange. "What's wrong with you?" he slapped me again. The pain came back again and I winced and bit my lip. "I'm talkin to you!" his fist slammed into my stomach making red spots flash in my vision. He laughed and threw me against a building. I slumped to the ground and moaned. He grabbed my neck and I clawed at his hand. The air stopped flowing into my lungs and the spots grew bigger. They nearly covered my vision completely when I felt the ground rush to meet me. I didn't get to feel the ground hit me as the spots took over and I fell unconscious. A quiet hum woke me. The tune sounded slightly familiar.

"She's awake." the deep voice made me confused. I opened my eyes. A man with blonde spiked hair and blue eyes sat against a wall on a stool his weapons sat in front of him as he found tools. Another person moved from behind a counter. The woman had long black hair and burgundy eyes. She smiled warmly at me and walked over.

"So I see." she said turning to the man. "You could be a bit nicer. You'll scare the poor girl sharpening your swords here." he looked up a bit. Then his eyes met mine.

"She's fine." he grumbled and directed his attention back to his tools. The woman sighed.

"Sorry hun. He's just too stubborn." she said shaking her head.

"I am not." he grumbled.

"Are too." she countered.

"I am not she's just..." his sentence trailed off as he looked at me. The woman saw the look.

"Honey go on upstairs and find the other children." she helped me stand and pushed me forward slightly. I slowly climbed the stairs. When I got about half way their voices climbed with me. I looked back and saw the woman's arms flying, expressing her anger.

"She just..." the man's voice shouted and quieted.

"What?" the woman demanded. "Just because of her looks you automatically hate her?!

"That's not it!" he yelled.

"Damn it Cloud! Did you see her body?!" she yelled her voice cracked slightly. "It's the Geostigma! It's all over her." the voices quieted slightly. I looked back up the stair and saw children gathered at the top.

"Tifa and Cloud are fighting again." one said turning to another. "You should go get Marlene and Denzel." the little girl nodded and ran down the hall. The rest of the children stared at me. I counted about four kids all together. The girl came back with two other kids. They looked at me for a moment and then the girl went downstairs. The boy and stayed half way down the stairs. He looked at my right arm. His eyes looked surprised a stronger pain seared through my body. I winced and held my arm to my body.

"Are you okay? Is it hurting?" he asked, his face held worry. I shook my head and gripped it harder as the pain welled again. He read my face and grabbed me as I started swaying. I heard him yell at the people downstairs then I felt the darkness swallow me.

The noise that woke me didn't seem familiar. Glass clinking and loud voices reached me. I sat up slowly and looked around. Instead of on a couch I was in a bed. The room was open and plain. Somehow I felt a great comfort here. The door was opened slightly and I slid out of the bed. Laughter flowed upstairs, it felt like they were cheering me on. I took a step outside and hesitantly poked my head out the door. I took tiptoed steps out the door.

"What do you think you're doing?" the voice made me jump and I turned around too quickly. I tripped over my feet and grabbed at the doorframe. I missed it and fell hard on my butt. A loud thump made some of the noise leave before it started up again. I looked up to glare at the person who scared me. I was half shocked to see a slight grin on the blonde man's face. I fidgeted slightly under his gaze.

"Um, can I ask what your name is?" I whispered.

"Cloud, what's yours?" he asked. The thought stumped me for a minute.

"Um, I don't know." my heart pounded. "I can't remember anything." sadness welled in my throat making it hard to breathe.

"Would you like one?" he asked. He sat back in his chair and looked thoughtful. He glanced at me a few times. I stood off of the floor and walked over to the bed next to him. I stared at the ceiling while he thought. "How about Ariane?" he asked. I thought about the name for a minute. I said it over and over in my head. I smiled at the name as it left a certain ring behind as I said it aloud.

"I like it." I turned over on my belly and propped my chin on my fists.

"Ariane it is then. Well Ariane I believe you wanted to explore?" he motioned to the door. I smiled and bounced off of my bed. I waved as I left the room and the man named Cloud nodded. I smiled as I bounced around, I whispered my name in between each bounce and smiled. Ariane, I thought, I like it.

a/n: aww a little fluff with cloud. i couldn't help it. sorry if it's out of character for him.


	10. Chapter 10

I opened the doors quietly. Still unsure if I was allowed or not, however in every room the lights were off and the beds were occupied. When I reached the end of a hall I moved blinds covering a window. Bright stars greeted me. I turned and traveled back down the hall. I stopped at the room I was in. I thought about the blonde man, Cloud. When I opened the door he wasn't in the chair. I shut the door and looked down the stairs. I tried to make each step as quiet as I could. Men sat at tables spread around the room. They were loud and happy. I turned a corner and found a door leading outside. I panicked for a moment thinking the large man would show up again. Then the cold, damp air struck my face. The wind seemed to draw me out and I felt refreshed with the ability to feel the cold. I stepped out of the doorway. I walked slowly soaking in my surroundings. I jumped when my foot fell in freezing water. There were puddles everywhere on the streets. There were little people wandering around. I listened closely and heard the loud conversations in the building behind me. I looked up as rain started to drizzle down from the heavens. I winced at the slight flare of pain. I suddenly remembered Tifa talking about something on my back. I skipped back inside. Tifa turned at the sound of the door opening and was surprised to see me there. She nodded toward the stairs and I ran up them quickly. I paused at the top. I had completely forgotten which room I was in. I looked franticly for the right room, opening doors quietly and closing them the same way. However I paused at the sight of the bathroom. I stumbled in quickly and locked the door. I stared at the mirror, my reflection staring back. I gulped and shut my eyes. pulling my shirt over my head I found another mirror in the cabinets under the counter. I angled the other mirror until I could see my back. I nearly cried at the sight of the blue-ish green infection all over. I turned slowly around and saw the same on my stomach. I took off my pants and saw the same stuff on my legs. Tifa had been right, it was all over me. I hurriedly put my clothes on and ran to a room. a blurry looking person turned. Cloud walked over to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked kneeling on one knee.

"What is it?" I asked he looked lost.

"what's what?" he asked me.

"What is this stuff on me? why does it hurt so much?" Cloud looked away.

"It's called geostigma. We thought we had cured it, but apparently not. As to why it hurts I think the only person who really knows is probably Vincent." He looked back at me.

"so you can make it go away?" I asked hopeful. My hopes were sliced when cloud looked away and shook his head.

"The pond's dried up. There's no more of the cure." He answered quietly.

"Who is Vincent? Can he help me?" tears pricked my eyes.

"We don't know where he is." Cloud stood. I nodded a half smile on my face. I laughed darkly.

"I've forgotten which room I'm in." I said.

"I'll show you." He took my hand and led me down the hall. This time I paid close attention to which room it was. He stopped at the door. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"It can't be helped I guess." I shrugged and turned away. I heard the door click shut as I jumped on the bed. I let my pain overwhelm me the tears flowed fast and quickly soaked my pillow. my memories were gone and now I had an incurable infection that could kill me, wonderful. I slowed my breathing in an attempt to stop the sobs. I thought hard, searching my mind for anything familiar. I whispered words and found they formed a song. I whispered it again. It calmed my nerves and slowly I felt my body give out with exhaustion. I turned and pulled the blankets of the bed over my head. Tears still trickled over my nose and down my cheek. I hugged the pillow tightly until I felt my consciousness drift away.

* * *

A/N: hey it's small but better than the nothing i've given for awhile. sorry it took sooo long. ; 


End file.
